Letters Across The Sea
by Wondering What Breakfast Is
Summary: When the entire school is required to take Muggle Studies, Draco isn't really happy about it. But this class is going to change more than just Draco. DMOC. R&R!


**A/N: NEW STORY!**

Because I'm too lazy to finish TDoH. That's why. And it's on indefinite hiatus

But if anyone has experiance with drunkeness, let me know! I'm at a loss.

So... Presenting my latest monster: Letters Across the Sea

XOXO

It was an ordinary day at Hogwarts. Yes, there were no fights, not one accident involving Harry, and Fred and George had not pranked anyone that day. It was a normal day to anyone who hadn't set foot in that school recently.

To the students, it was EXTREMELY creepy.

You would think that Muggle Studies would be just as uninteresting as that September day was. It normally is.

But that day, Professor Burbage had a surprise for the first years.

"Good morning class!" She said cheerfully.

"G'mornin Professor..." The group mumbled less enthusiastically.

She didn't notice. "Well, today I have something you all will like. But first, can anyone tell me what a penpal is?"

Hermione's hand shot up like a rocket. "A penpal is the informal for a penfriend, and that is a person with whom one becomes friendly by exchanging letters." She smiled proudly at everyone in the room.

Professor Burbage nodded. "Yes, that is exactly correct! Five points to Gryffindor!" Professor Burbage continued to speak, but on the Slytherin side of the room, no one was listening.

"I can't believe I HAVE to take this useless class." A certain blonde-haired boy drawled. "Really. Who wants to learn about Muggles?"

Many of the Slytherins nodded their heads in agreement. Pansy spoke up. "Our parents are going to have a fit about this. I know they would hate it if they knew I was taking this class!"

The blonde boy continued. "This will never be applied in real life. I see no point in learning about the lessers of the world."

Professor Burbage had been listening to them speaking about her class. But they had not been listening to her. "Mr. Malfoy! Muggles are not Lessers, as you so kindly put it. They are just as human as we are. Just because your parents do not share my views, I expect you to keep an open mind about this class. There is a reason this class is now required. You being it."

Draco crossed his arms, defiant as always. Charity would get through to him. She was going to change that boy.

"Draco, you will be the last to recieve a pen pal. There is not much of a choice left, seeing as how every Gryffindor has chosen one. But your housemates must pick one as well." Draco sunk in his seat. He was NEVER last.

Pansy picked Jenna Silva, Goyle got David Hernandez, Crabbe recieved Leonard Jean-Jaques, and Astoria's penpal was a girl named Melissa Jensen.

Malfoy also heard the Gryffindors say who their penpals were. Harry had Mikey Poveromo, Ron got Mitchell Ordelani, Lavender got a girl named Kassandra Brady, Parvati recieved Xiaoli "Kimmy" Chen, and Hermione was ecstatic about Julia Pont.

Harry's penpal was some baseball player, Ron's was a very popular guy, Kassandra was a writer, Kimmy was from China, and Hermione wouldn't shut up about hers.

"It says she's from Florida. We have American penpals!"

Draco blanched. American?

But why was he listening to Gryffindors? They were so... Well, Gryffindor!

"Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Burbage had finally reached him.

He glared at her. "Yes?"

She sat down next to him. "Mr. Malfoy, I do not like being unkind to my students. Especially one as bright as yourself. But for me to respect you, you must return the favour." She pulled a letter out and handed it to him.

"This class we're writing to WANTS to know you. Do not hurt their feelings. This one girl is right up your alley, Draco. Or so I've been told." The older brunette teacher smiled.

Draco stared at the envelope. "Wait, girl?"

"But of course. You are the only one in this class that got the opposite gender. Ask anyone in your house, and they will confirm it. Not directly, of course, but all the same." The professor got up.

"Draco, you HAVE to pass this course if you want to not have to take it next year, so I suggest you make the best of it."

Draco nodded. Professor Bubage nodded back. "Now, I think it is time for lunch. You can read your letter then." The teacher bustled out the door, happily humming a tune Draco didn't know.

He was left alone in the classroom, holding a letter from a girl he didn't know.

It kinda felt good.

XOXO

**Another A/N: I know... It's nothing like Ten Days of Horror. But hey, that's okay right?**

To my lovely SomedayEngland. You have saved me once again. Since I owe you my life (almost), you will get something you wished for. But what? If I said, that would ruin something...

The blurple button has been lonely for so long. It asks you to press it, and it will give you COOKIES in return!

So review!


End file.
